Le Jardin de Paradis
by MagicEtincelle
Summary: A Godic’s Hollow c’était. Il y avait un magnifique petit jardin derrière un des manoirs, un vrai petit coin paradis. Un jour, une voisine y vit une chose que plus personne ne vit : elle y un ange, avec des yeux d'un bleu le profond. ONESHOT spoiler HP7


Disclaimer : ces merveilleux persos sont à JKR

Ce soir tout d'un coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce petit texte. Bon au début je ne voulais pas le faire aussi "mielleux" mais, je n'ai pas pu me controler, les mots venaient tout seuls. Et à la fin ça fait très "sortez les mouchoirs", un peu trop même

Mais bon tant pis, il y des passages que j'aime trop dans ce texte pour le recommencer

Allez, bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

**Le jardin de Paradis****  
****_chronique perdue_**

A Godic's Hollow c'était.

De cette maison avant très imposante et luxurieuse, il ne restait plus qu'une bâtisse envahie par le lierre, aux murs fissurés de lézardes, qui tombait à moitié en ruine. Il y avait aussi un magnifique petit jardin derrière la maison, un vrai petit coin paradis, qui aujourd'hui était envahi par les mauvaises herbes et où ne fleurissaient plus les fleurs multicolores qui le rendaient si beau au milieu de cette verdure. Pourtant, Dieu sait que cette maison avait été réputée et admirée d'une part pour son apparence et d'autre part pour ses habitants.

Dans ce petit village, que les moldus pourrait nommer de pittoresque par l'architecture ancienne de la plupart des maisons, vivaient bon nombre de mages célèbres. Certes, certains sorciers y vivaient encore mais l'heure de gloire du village appartenait au passé. Un petit tour au cimentière permettait de le confirmer.

Il y a près d'un siècle s'installa une famille dans cette vielle bâtisse qui avait alors à l'époque beaucoup de cachet. Cette famille, bien que bon nombre de sorciers ait oublié qu'elle soit passée là, se rendit célèbre et toutes les familles du monde de la sorcellerie qui se respectent ont un jour prononcé leur nom. Jamais encore on n'avait rencontré dans ce petit village des gens aussi spéciaux que différents les uns des autres.

Ils étaient cinq et avaient tous de magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais bientôt ils ne furent plus que quatre, le père étant envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir torturés trois moldus. Il s'appelait Perceval et ne revint jamais dans le village. Les voisins apprirent très vite qu'il n'était pas bon de les fréquenter.

La mère n'acceptait aucune visite, ne sortait jamais de chez elle. On croyait qu'elle était folle. Sa fille, la benjamine, ne sortait jamais non plus. Enfin, elle n'est plus jamais sortie après que son père soit parti à la prison. Elle ne devait pas être très normal non plus en fin de compte…  
On s'est même souvent demandé si elle vivait toujours là. Les deux frères n'étaient pas très bavards. L'un passait son temps à étudier et l'autre à s'occuper d'une chèvre. Ce dernier paraissait revêche, peu adepte de la conversation. Son regard faisait peur. Il n'était pas bon de les fréquenter, ils étaient trop bizarres.

Il y avait un petit jardin derrière la maison, un vrai petit coin de paradis, mais jamais personne de l'arrosait, pourtant, jamais il ne dépérissait. Et puis une nuit, alors qu'une voisine ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle vit une chose que personne d'autre ne vit plus jamais. La lueur de la lune à travers la carreaux l'avait poussée à observer la nuit, comme ça, juste pour apprécier sa beauté. Et là, dans le petit jardin, il y avait un ange avec des yeux d'un bleu le plus profond, habillé d'une robe blanche, ses cheveux blonds volant dans le brise fraîche de la nuit. Quoi de surprennent à voir un ange dans un jardin de paradis au clair de lune ? Mais très vite, la mère de la famille que plus personne n'avait vu depuis longtemps, pris la fillette par la main et la fit rentrer de force.

Finalement la benjamine de la famille était toujours là. Elle était l'ange et sa mère le démon qui tenait cloîtrée. Longtemps c'est ainsi qu'on la voyait. Mais les gens ne savait pas qu'en fait elle aimait sa fille plus que tout et qu'elle aussi elle l'aurait mérité, ce statut. Celui d'ange. Elle avait sacrifié sa liberté pour le bonheur de son enfant trop sensible pour supporter le monde extérieur. Elle était toujours là pour veiller sur elle, pour la réconforter quand elle avait trop souvent peur, pour la calmer quand, ne contrôlant pas ses pouvoir, elle devenait violente. Elle pensait que sa fille serait plus heureusement comme ça que dans un service de Ste Mangouste. Cette mère s'appelait Kendra.

Les années passèrent. Plus jamais la petite fille fut revue mais il y avait toujours le joli petit jardin de paradis qui fleurissait. Puis un jour, Kendra ne put contrôler le petit ange trop fragile et en mourut. Il fallut quelqu'un d'autre pour s'en occuper. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le brillant aîné déjà considéré comme un des plus grands sorciers de son temps qui le fit mais le cadet. Celui qui faisait peur. Il s'appelait Abelforth. Il s'en occupa encore mieux que sa chèvre. La popularité de l'aîné grandissait, on commença à respecter leur nom, chose qu'on aurait du faire depuis longtemps mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il s'appelait Albus.

Il y avait un magnifique petit jardin derrière la maison, un vrai petit coin paradis. Albus délaissait sa famille pour ses propres ambitions. Abelforth délaissait ses rêves pour sa famille. Ils étaient trop différents. Si différent qu'une dispute violente éclata entre eux. Le petit ange les vit. Elle ne le supporta pas. Elle était trop fragile. Les cris, les sorts, les bruits de pas, un mouvement en trop et l'ange quitta le monde.

On l'enterra au même endroit que sa mère. Sur la tombe on inscrivit : _Où se trouve ton trésor, ton cœur y sera aussi._ Il y avait aussi un magnifique petit jardin derrière la maison, un vrai petit coin paradis, qui disparut en même temps que le petit ange.  
Le petit ange s'appelait Ariana. Ariana Dumbledore.

A Godic's Hollow c'était.


End file.
